


Diecisiete

by JesseLBlack



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: JJ esta muy caliente, M/M, Sexo, Yuri de 17 años, Yuri es menor de edad, juegos sexuales, sadomasoquismo, sexo anal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Tenía diecisiete años, condenados diecisiete años, pero al parecer la edad no importaba en ese momento





	Diecisiete

**Author's Note:**

> Una historia más de sexo.

Tenía diecisiete años, condenados diecisiete años, pero al parecer la edad no importaba en ese momento. La primera vez que ambos habían entrado a un sex shop, salieron completamente ruborizados y con una nostalgia en el pecho que no se le fue por nada del mundo. Actualmente mantenían una relación un tanto clandestina, porque a pesar que sus familias estaban acostumbradas a ello, la prensa aun no sabía de las tretas que se tenían entre manos estos dos jóvenes.

 

La habitación estaba completamente oscura, ni siquiera una farola estaba encendida y más encima por detrás, Yuri le vendó los ojos. No sabía si estaba preparado para esta experiencia, pero Plisetsky lo obligó a hacerlo. Debían experimentar nuevas situaciones sexuales. Obviamente, el más niño de la relación no sabía hasta que punto algunas prácticas eran dañinas para él.

Jean era fuerte, musculoso, decidido, se sentó en una silla y fue atado de manos y pies, mientras el cuero metálico comenzaba a apretar su cuello. Sintió las suaves caricias de Yuri y creyó que solamente era una puesta en escena para un sexo común, normal, pero no.   
Prendió el reproductor de música y se escuchó de fondo Welcome to the madness. Jean reconocía esa canción, era la que el joven patinador había usado en su patinaje de exhibición en el grand prix final cuando ganó el primer lugar a sus quince años. Una canción enferma, fuerte, decidida, que narraba todas las frustracciones y locuras de un jovencito como Yuri.   
Desprendió la tela de sus ojos y encendió una pequeña luz, Jean notó como Yuri vestía completamente de cuero, con un látigo en la mano, botas con tacón largas hasta las rodillas, un short corto que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y una chaqueta sin mangas abotonada. Relamió sus labios y le lanzó un latigazo muy cerca de la entrepierna.

−¿Listo para jugar, amor? −Jean sonrió ante esa propuesta.

−Sabes que me encanta cuando tomas el control.

 

Usualmente en el sexo era Jean quien mandaba, es más fuerte, puede cargar a Yuri con un brazo si quiere y lanzarlo por la habitación. Pero las pocas veces donde Yurio tomaba el control, la sed los embriagaba hasta el punto de necesitar más de aquello.  
Yuri volvió a lanzar un latigazo pero esta vez si lastimó a Jean, dejandole roja la mejilla izquierda. Sonrió, le encantaba, mordió su labio y se sentó sobre sus piernas.

−Sueltame cariño, quiero manosearte un rato.... −Yuri negó haciendo un ruido con su lengua. Un chasquido que le pareció indecente o era simplemente él que pensaba que todo de Yurio era erótico en aquel momento.

−No, quiero que te excites, que quieras correrte desesperadamente y no puedas tocarte.... −comenzó a fregar su trasero contra la verga aplastada de Jean, este comenzó a temblar ligeramente mientras sus ojos casi se salían hacia afuera de lo excitante y frustrante que resultaba ese movimiento y no poder tocar la tersa piel se su amante.

−Agh....sa-sabes que no....no puedo resistirme a tu culito −gruñó de forma sucia, Yuri lo tomó por los hombros y comenzó a frotarse más fuerte.

−¡Aah, aah! −gimoteó de adelante hacia atrás−. Se....se está levantando....

 

Yuri sentía la dureza del mayor rozando su culo, era delicioso, pero no podía comenzar aún, necesitaba que se viniera en sus pantalones sin tocarlo, que lo deseara tanto que con el simple movimiento de su trasero sobre la tela del pantalón fueran alicente para el orgasmo de Jean, ese pensamiento le provocó aún más placer. Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a rodearlo, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y lo besó, mordiéndole los labios hasta hacerlo sangrar, luego se separó abruptamente y fue a buscar algo más. Un cuchillo.  


−Los bebés no deben jugar con eso.... −comentó Jean mientras observaba a Yuri caminar hacia él.

−El bebé sabe que hacerle a papi.... −susurró para después tomar la parte baja de la camisa y comenzar a cortarla muy descaradamente, tiró el cuchillo a un lado y terminó de romperla con sus manos, dejando exhibir el bien formado cuerpo de su pareja−. Papi, tienes un cuerpo de en sueños.

−Dime algo que no sepa, bebé.

−Los astronautas no pueden llorar en el espacio..... −Jean arquea la ceja.

−¿En serio, Yuri? −preguntó con sarcasmo, Yuri rio y se sento nuevamente encima de él para repartir mordidas fuertes en todo su cuerpo−. Aaaagh....mierda Yuri....

−Vamos, grita para mi, cariño.... −susurró el menor y mordió fuertemente la tetilla.

−¡Puta madre, Yuri! −gruñó con la voz ronca.

−¿Te gusta?

−M-Me encanta −gruñó con los dientes apretados. Las marcas de mordida de Yuri habían quedado en todo el cuerpo del hombre, eran rojas y sangrantes, el muchacho realmente le ponía empeño a lo que hacía−. ¿qué pasa? ¿cansado?

−Nunca −murmuró y volvió a frotar su culo encima de la verga palpitante de su amante mientras le  arañaba la espalda con sus uñas ligeramente largas, cosa que provocaba en Jean un terrible malestar mezclado con pasión.

 

Jean no podía más, arrancó las sogas que lo ataban y se arrojó encima de Yuri, prácticamente con silla y todo. Ahora era el turno del papá torturar al bebé. Se despojó de lo que quedaba de su ropa y buscó con la mirada un juguete sexual que había pateado al llegar, era un pene de plástico con vibrador. Yuri negó con la cabeza juguetonamente pero Jean sonrió de forma macabra.  
Luego de quitarle el short y las botas, Jean se posicionó en el cuerpo, no lo iba a preparar, no se lo merecía luego de la tortura que le había hecho dejándole marcas en todo el cuerpo, marcas que luego tendría que explicar.

−Te meteré este enorme pene de plástico en tu culo y luego meteré mi verga dura tan fuerte que te hará correrte −comentó de forma sucia y comenzó a meter el plástico dentro.

Yuri gritó, movió su cuerpo hacia arriba mientras era penetrado por esa cosa que tenía una forma bastante rara, lo que le hacía abrirse más rápido. Jean colocó su miembro justo al lado del juguete y comenzó a penetrarle también, haciendo que su entrada se abriera aun más y Yuri saltara del dolor. Era como tener dos vergas dentro y más cuando encendió el vibrador y comenzó a moverse sutilmente.

−¿Lo quieres a siete de velocidad? −dijo con una sonrisa, Yuri negó pero Jean no le hizo caso y lo hizo.

−¡Ba....BASTA....me....me voy....a correr! −Jean negó y apretó el pene de Yurio para que no se viniera.

−No cariño, no disfrutarás luego de todo lo que me hiciste sufrir por no poder tocarte. No te lo mereces −dijo el muchacho y de una estocada le metió todo su miembro con el vibrador pegado. Yuri gritó fuertemente ante esta invasión y más cuando sin previo aviso comenzó a moverse.

−¡No....No AAH! −Yuri lloraba, imploraba que se detuviera, pero Jean no lo haría, el dolor mezclado con el éxtasis era demasiado dulce para frenarlo.

 

Yuri no podía venirse dado que Jean mantenía apretado su miembro y a la vez, los movimientos dentro de él le hacían sentir un placer inexplicable, era una maldita tortura el no poder correrse. No solo eso, Jean ya se había corrido dos veces dentro de él mientras continuaba las penetraciones, pero Yuri no podía siquiera hacerlo y comenzaba a doler demasiado mientras su amante seguía hundiéndose entre sus piernas.

−Po...por favor −lloró Yuri, rogando.

−Dime: "Por favor papi" −susurró, Yuri mordió sus labios.

−Po...por favor papi −susurró, apenas podía hablar. La saliva escurría por la comisura de sus labios. El placer era inmesurable y a la vez una tortura barbárica

−"Déjame venirme"

−De...deja....me.....ve....venirme.... −Jean soltó el miembro de Yuri al tiempo que este comienza a explotar en su orgasmo, encastrando a ambos de liquido seminal, lo que provocó una nueva contraccion que hizo a Jean llegar al orgasmo nuevamente.

 

Los cuerpos estaban tirados en el suelo, Jean había recuperado la consciencia pero Yuri aún no. Cuando lo despertó el chico intentó pararse sin mucho éxito.

−Está palpitando demasiado y no para de escurrir mi semen por tus pierna, debe dolerte mucho creo que también estas sangrando −murmuró, Yuri le observa.

−Hagámoslo más seguido....

Jean piensa que ese niño ruso, no es para nada un hada.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
